Hey Juliet
by KcJayne
Summary: When Harry doesn't have the courage to tell Draco how he feels, obviously a song is in order. Ignoring some nearly all facts in the 6th-7th Books. Rating will go up if you guys want an epilogue


(a/N) Time to try and get over my writers block... eh... have fun with this guys =)

Hey Juliet!

It was a cold drizzly afternoon as the golden trio were hanging out in the library. Harry Potter, boy wonder of the wizarding world, continually tapped his fingers against the table as he gazed at the object of his affections. Ron had his arms folded and his head resting against his book, while Hermione worked quietly tapping her foot to an unknown tune on the table leg, it was a normal Friday afternoon.

Harry sighed, said affection desired person was laughing quietly while he leaned in closer to another boy. Obviously talking about something so hilariously funny, Harry grunted, ignoring his jealous thoughts for the blonde slytherin.

Hermione gave her friend a frustrated glance, not that he'd notice anyway. She couldn't understand why he just wouldn't talk to Draco. He had the muscles, built from quidditch of course, and the height surprisingly. He was tall dark and handsome, so he wasn't lacking in the looks department. Her eye twitched as he gave, yet another lonely sigh.

"Honestly Harry!" Hermione sighed in annoyance, "Just talk to the boy, what could possibly go wrong?"

"HA!" Ron burst out suddenly, his loud voice echoing around them, "Remember last time? Poor Draco, couldn't understand a single thing he said."

"That's not true." Hermione snapped, "He said that he liked meatloaf." She nodded pointedly, rearranging her books.

"Oh so you understood that part?" Ron smiled excitedly,

Hermione poked her tongue out at the red head, "How do you know he didn't understand it?" Hermione snapped.

Ron sighed and raised his head, "One", he smiled raising a finger, "We're all good friends now. 'Two, the poor bugger came to me asking what the hell was with Harry."

"What did you tell him?" Harry cut in,

"Well I ruddy couldn't just tell him that you were confessing now could I? So I told him that you were just trying to make conversation." Ron nodded proudly.

Harry sighed in relief, "Thanks" He mumbled.

Hermione gave Ron a pointed look as she once again watched Harry fawn pointlessly over Draco. The blonde slytherin had taken to asking Harry to be his friend after switching sides in 6th year. The same slytherin who'd made Harry feel anything but emptiness when the war broke out.

The blonde had taken quiet a liking to their raven head friend, and had started openly flirting with said friend for the last 6 months after asking permission from Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley to try and date the green-eyed boy.

Draco playing coy looked over in their direction, biting his lip he waved shyly to Harry before returning back to his conversation with Blaise. Hermione rolled her eyes as she saw the glazed look in her friend's eyes and the slight blush against his cheeks.

"Honestly." Hermione cursed under her breath, Ron turned to her and gave her a small wink. She smiled softly and turned back to her work, her foot continually tapping as a small constant reminder of things.

000000

Draco rolled his eyes as he saw Harry's new owl approach him in the morning. He chuckled softly as he read the note, a loud squeak escape his lips as he covered his mouth with his hand, not looking up he folded the note and placed it in his pocket and kept eating.

He did not just squeak. He bit his lip to keep himself from smiling. He wiggled in his seat a bit, his pants already swelling as his mind flashed image after image of handsome Harry Potter towering over his petite form. Green eyes flashing dangerously, Draco bit his lip and slowly excused himself from breakfast.

0000000

"He didn't write a reply." Was Hermione's soft answer, she had watched Draco read the note, only guessing what it said as she saw the tell-tail signs of a blush forming on his pale cheeks. She raised her eyebrows at the squeak, but said nothing.

"Did he roll his eyes again?" Ron chuckled joyfully.

"You know he did." Was Hermione's answer.

Harry groaned and slumped against the table, pulling his hair in frustration. He wasn't getting anywhere with Draco.

"What did you say this time?" Ginny piped in,

"I'd like to see your chamber of secrets." Harry mumbled against the table

Ron burst out laughing, some egg landing on the table. "Wow that is lame." Ginny patted his back gently in pity, trying not to laugh as she turned back to Dean.

Harry threw Draco a frustrated look, ignoring the snickering from beside him. "It was meant to be funny!" he cried in annoyance.

"Oh look Harry," Ron pointed to Draco's retreating form "You scared the poor ferret away!" Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, biting on her fingers as a snort escaped her mouth. She watched as Ginny snuggled into Dean's shoulder trying to control her mirth, while Ron continued to laugh loudly, his booming voice making the hufflepuff house look over in confusion.

"I'm sure…. Draco found… it very… amusing." Hermione struggled out her sentence; high pitched laughter broke her sentences.

Harry threw his arms to the side, his body exposed, "Yeah yeah laugh it up! I hate you all." He mumbled. Ron slapped him on the back, tears flowing down his face.

"I haven't laughed so hard in months." Ron cried as he wiped away a few stray tears. Hermione gave them each a soft small smile. The war was over, thank goodness, and there had been many casualties lost. But now everyone was happy, even Harry.

Harry broke out in a huge smile, "It was pretty stupid yeah?" He asked his handsome face twisted into a wince.

Ron broke out into laugher once again, "I can't believe you wrote that!"

Harry groaned but took it all in good measure, his heart in his boots, but it had never felt lighter than laughing with his friends as it did now.

00000000

Headmistress McGonagall rose slowly from her seat as she took the stand at front of the surrounding students. The owl opened its wings as the students all fell silent, waiting for her to speak. Her brown eyes scanned the crowd, her eyes dancing with mirth.

"This Friday we shall be holding a school ball." She stopped as the noise level grew with excited students bubbling with questions, "There is no theme so come dressed as you like. There will be more details on the posters surrounding the school, and I ask you all to behave accordingly. But for anyone's great pleasure, there will also be a talent show for anyone who wishes to dance, sing or do an act. Please sign up on one of the sheets provided."

Her face was stern but her eyes betrayed her true happiness for the students, to hopefully take their minds off the recent events. She sent Harry, a small smile as she returned to her seat, lifting the goblet as a toast to the houses. She smiled softly to herself. Yes, this was a good idea.

000000

5 days later and still all everyone could talk about was the ball. Draco slumped in his seat; Harry still hadn't picked a partner, claiming he was waiting for the right moment to ask them. Draco stabbed his eggs in jealousy.

"Whoa, what's up tiger?" Blaise shuffled along beside Draco.

"Harry is what's up!" Draco snarled in response.

Blaise rubbed a hand against his face, wiping away the sleep from his eyes, "Hmm. What did your lover do this time?" he asked in good jester.

"He said that he has a crush! He's waiting to 'ask them at the right moment'" Draco mocked. Blaise noticed the lack of denial against the 'lover' part.

"And you're upset because?"

"Because I said that we should go as friends but noooo, stupid golden boy already has his eye on some stupid golden girl!" Draco stabbed his egg again, and again.

Blaise gave the egg a pitying look, as he watched Potter slowly make his way towards Draco, fumble, blush and turn back towards the way he came; so much for Gryffindor courage. He rolled his eyes as he turned his attention towards the sulking blonde.

0000000

Ron burst through the door to Gryffindor tower, Neville, Dean and Seamus in tow. "Harry!" He called excitedly, "I have the best plan ever! We will get you your ferret, now come on!"

Harry gave them all confused glances as he rose from his seat beside the fire, but none the less, followed the excited trio out the door.

"Draco sure is lucky" Hermione whispered to herself as she watched the boys walk away. She shook her head softly as she once again began reading.

000000

Harry felt nervous, he'd never sung in front of more than 3 people let alone the whole school, but for Draco he would. He sucked in a deep breath as Ron slapped him on the shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile.

"I can't believe you're all in tights!" Hermione squealed, snorting with laughter.

"Shut up!" Ron roared, "You're just jealous 'cause you didn't think of the idea!"

"Yeah cause wearing tights is going to win Harry he's true love." Ginny rolled her eyes as she eyed up Dean's costume.

"We're men! We're men in tights!" Hermione started to sing in a gruff voice.

Ron threw her a glare as he once again slapped Harry on the back, "Don't listen to her mate, this plan is full proof!" he gave Harry his winning smile. Dean and Seamus nodded in agreement, while Neville just looked uncomfortable.

"Uhhh guys," Neville spoke up, "I think I'm wearing this wrong."

"C'mon Neville, I'll help you" Luna spoke softly, pulling Neville towards the change rooms.

Harry stared after his blushing friend and felt a little bit jealous, wishing Draco wouldn't be so friggen difficult. He ran a fist through his wild hair and knew that if Draco really was any different he wouldn't be Draco. He smiled softly to himself as he thought of the blonde.

"Aww, little 'arry kins is in wuv!" Hermione cooed, pinching his cheeks.

"Bugger off Hermione you'll make my face red." Harry complained, rubbing his sore cheeks.

Hermione giggled, "So why are you guys dressed up like people from the 16th century again?" giving Luna a small wink when she returned with a blushing Neville in tow.

Ron sighed in annoyance, "Honestly, I thought you were smart?" Hermione sent Ron her famous glare. He snorted and replied, "It's obvious isn't it? Harry is Romeo!"

Before Hermione could reply Professor McGonagall came bursting through the door, her green robes flying behind her.

"Professor Snape's was still better." Ron muttered under his breath.

"All ready boys? Good, you're on!" He smiled at them brightly before pushing them towards the stage.

Harry swallowed nervously; the bright lights covered the view of the crowd. He could hear Hermione, Ginny and Luna cheer for them. Neville picked up his Bass guitar, giving Harry a small encouraging smile as he walked up to the microphone out the front. Harry wiped away the sweat from his brow. Ron sat behind the drums, while dean and Seamus picked up electric guitars.

Harry smiled as he heard Draco cheer for him, he felt his confidence grow. He could do this. For Draco he could do this.

"Hey everyone," Harry nervously spoke into the microphone. "This song that we're about the sing is for my best-friend and crush, Draco Malfoy," Harry nervously chuckled into the microphone at the cheers that came from the crowd, "enjoy."

Draco stifled a gasp as he felt a swelling in his pants from Harry's chuckle. He clutched his hands to his chest, a blush already forming on his cheeks. Blaise laughed beside him as he pat his back gently.

Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast

I've tried to owl you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal

'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you trying to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Hermione leaned in closer to Draco, noticing the blush start at his cheek and slowly working itself down his neck. She smiled in response. This was too good.

Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?

Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance

'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet

Draco suddenly crashed into Ginny, "Give this to Harry afterwards." He said in a rush as he shoved the piece of parchment into her hands and took off again. Ginny shook her head and smiled softly as she kept watching. Her man was hot in tights.

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Harry puffed; out of breath he tried to scan the crowd again for some sign of his blonde. He smiled softly at Ron as the red head gently pulled him back stage. Harry's arms were suddenly filled with a warm body.

"Hermione" Harry choked as brown curly hair covered his face, "Let go!" he begged.

"Oh that was so good! Ron you are a genius!" Hermione gushed as she pulled the blushing red head into a deep kiss.

Harry laughed good naturedly and turned to Ginny, "So did he like it?

Ginny bit her lip as her eyes darted towards Hermione for a split second, "well… ah… you see.." She stumbled. "He told me to give you this… then he just.. ah.. left.." She held out a small square piece of paper.

Harry nervously reached out towards it, his heart broke. His hand shaking as he clutched the paper. His heart was beating so fast, not wanting to hope. It smelt like him, cinnamon and honey. He stifled a sigh, as he opened it. No hexes, so far so good. Harry blinked as he read the parchment, rubbed his eyes and re-read it again.

"Harry," Hermione's worried voice rang out, he snapped his head in her direction, his face void of all emotion. Then suddenly he burst out laughing, his laughter rang around the room, he clutched his sides as tears fell from his eyes. Harry held out the sheet of paper and Hermione snatched it from his fingers, her eyes skimming over the words.

She looked at Harry, her smile almost split her face, then started laughing. "What does it say?" Ron growled out, confused he picked it up from where Hermione dropped it.

"Want to see my Chamber of Secrets?" Ron went green in the face as he stared at Hermione and Harry's chuckling forms. "Urg!" He shouted as he dropped the paper to the floor.

Harry picked it up gently in his hands, his laughter dying down as he stared at the parchment. A small smile coming to his face, Hermione shone with pride as she leaned against Ron's legs on the floor.

"Well done," she murmured gently as she patted his calves. Ron beamed in response.

Harry scuttled off the floor and took off out the door, no one bothering to stop him, his joyful laughter ringing in the room behind him.

(A/N) What do you think about an epilogue?


End file.
